


The Gem Which Lost Its Luster

by TanteiCzarinaMae



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Five Nights at Freddy's 1, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteiCzarinaMae/pseuds/TanteiCzarinaMae
Summary: After having abused all of the people around him, even his friends, Freddy Fazbear now wonders if he was still doing the right purpose why he was made. But, while wondering why he did such things, a possessed Foxy the Pirate then starts to rape him and hurt him mentally.Was Freddy really doing such things? And even if he did, will he still want to do it until now? Or will he let Foxy torture him with those blood red eyes?Well... the answer?It lies in the attitude they were showing...And the color of the gems in their eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so no hate. If you don't like human renditions and dislike rape in FNaF, I advice you not to read this piece of trash (lol). I'm not forcing you to read this stuff. So if you like, you are free to leave.
> 
> If you're still here, then hey! Thank you for reading. Have a blessed day, and prepare some tissues, in case you have nosebleeds.

**_SPLAT_ **

**_SPLAT_ **

**_SPLAT_ **

**_SPLAT_ **

The sounds of their skin smacking together echoed around the Backstage, as soft moans escaped the mouths of the occupants in the room. This was quite the norm. Usually one of the persons would forcefully shove the other into the room and rape him instantly.

 **_He_ ** was the dominant one. Always staring upon his victim, with eyes in need of more lust. He didn't care much if the one he was thrusting into always whimpered and cried out... in fact, it was the same thing being done to him before.

 _Mmmh..._ He moaned, trying to keep himself from yelling out the other's name. His red fox ears were flustered, because of the despair that his partner had to suffer. Yet, he did not care. His victim was just the same as him before; merciless, rash, a bully to him and his friends.

"Ahh... goddammit Freddy, ye' be havin' the tightest ass..." he growled, gripping the bear's hips, securing them from moving. The young man below him whimpered in pain, tears streaming down his face.

"O-Oh, Foxy..." Freddy moaned, gripping the metal platform of the table he was lying on. Tears cascaded from his eyes as he swayed his hips. Where the fox's thrusting would go, he would go there too... so long as he satisfied Foxy, that would be enough.

The pirate growled, glaring at the bear with his **insane blood red** eyes. "Be quiet, ye mangy mutt." Grunted Foxy as he thrust harder into Freddy, making the other yelp out in pain.

Foxy frowned. _Why doesn't he just keep his mouth shut?!_ He thought in his mind, still glaring at the bear, who was sobbing, pleading him to stop. Stop? STOP?! Ha! As if he didn't stop when he kept on abusing everyone!

Freddy squeezed his eyes shut, his insides burning in pain as Foxy continued thrusting into him. _Why...? Why is this happening...?_ He asked himself, crying silently. _I... I thought everything was fine... I just thought..._

Suddenly, while he was thinking, Foxy grabbed the bear's brown hair, causing him to wince in pain at how tight the fox's grip was. "A-Ahh!! Foxy, it hurts!!" he shouted, holding unto Foxy's arm weakly.

Foxy's deathly glare trailed at him once again, causing a shiver run down the bear's spine. "Now, whoever told ye to touch me...?" the fox reprimanded angrily.

Freddy's eyes widened at this. Foxy's right; he shouldn't touch him. Freddy never dared touch Foxy unless told to do so.

With that said, Freddy, who was still shivering, let go of Foxy's arm, which caused the fox to smirk devilishly. "Good boy." Foxy chuckled darkly, tightening his grip upon Freddy's hair, making Freddy wince in pain again.

The pirate's eyes stared at the exposed neck of Freddy, bruised because of the bite marks that he had caused. Foxy licked his lips, then, he started to nuzzle Freddy's neck again, trying to find the bear's sweet spot.

Each bite earned him a moan from the other boy, which turned him on. He leeched into the bear's neck once again, wanting to see more bites surrounding the bear's neck. _Arr, that be the hottest thing I be seein'..._ he thought as he pulled away, admiring the beauty of the bruises around his partner's neck.

Freddy sobbed quietly, cocking his head to the side as Foxy started to thrust into him again. _Maybe this was punishment for hurting them, after all..._ he told himself, staring blankly at the mirror of himself, his eyes nonchalant.

He could still remember everything. What his friends told him seemed to be true; he hurt Chica, he beat Bonnie up, he tortured Foxy, and he abused a kid in front of the crew and the audience... for him, indeed, it was terrifying to see him unconsciously hurting everyone around him.

No, he was not intended to hurt; he was made to bring happiness. He was purposely made to bring joy and cheers to adults and children...

But it seemed... he failed to do that purpose.

Unending tears immediately created a waterfall flowing down from his eyes, and because he squeezed his eyes shut, it caused more tears to fall. It hurt him very much to not have been serving the purpose why he was made... and all that deserves a punishment. He needs to be told off...

And now, he is punished. By the one and only friend he had that used to be a popular idol for the kids until he harmed a little boy...

Foxy.

Freddy sobbed. For him, losing a friend was more painful than being forced to have sexual intercourse. Especially when the one who forced you is that friend himself.

 _Please... forgive me..._ he pleaded in his mind, but no one heard of this. He was still in the room, lying on the table, with Foxy thrusting into him.

Foxy groaned, having the feeling that he will actually come any second now. _Mmmh... ahh, yes..._ he thought, speeding up the pace, making Freddy whimper and arch his back in surprise. His whole body was spasming... and he could tell that Freddy himself was shaking.

At last, after two more thrusts, the red-head groaned as he released inside of the brown-haired boy, some of the seed spilling outside of his entrance. Cum and blood were mixing together inside of Freddy, and that's what caused the bear to let his tears flow again, a sound of a gurgled cry coming outside of his mouth.

 _It hurts!! IT HURTS!!_ Freddy yelled inside his mind, shaking his head as he felt the pain rush inside him. He could feel his own load coming out of him, too, and because of that, with one last moan, cum jumped out of his erection, splashing everywhere.

Foxy touched the cum which splashed upon his chest, observing it. He then licked it, not a drop wasted. _Tastes like chocolate..._ he mused to himself, licking off all the cum from his chest.

Freddy and Foxy both panted, which echoed upon the locked room they were in. _Wh-What... time... is it...?_ Freddy asked himself, his head weakly turning to the side, towards the clock's direction. "2:34", it read. That means he and the fox had been here for about two hours already.

While Freddy was wondering to himself, Foxy suddenly kissed Freddy viciously, with the bear accepting it. Foxy licked Freddy's lower lip, commanding him to let his tongue enter, in which Freddy quickly obeyed, opening his mouth. Foxy lustfully put his tongue inside, exploring every area of the bear's mouth. Freddy didn't add much effort into being the dominant one; he always knew that Foxy would be on top anyway. There's no denying about it.

Their tongues danced gracefully, a kiss filled with the deepest of lust and dominance. Foxy pulled the bear's head closer to him, which was the reason why Freddy almost choked, but kept up at their battle, anyway.

Feeling that they should part for air, Foxy pulled his tongue out of Freddy. Both of their tongues created a link of saliva, which only lasted for about 8 seconds before it broke.

Foxy wiped his mouth with his hand, then, he stared at Freddy with those bloodshot eyes, needing more pleasure. "You be ready for 'Round 2', matey?" he asked, grinning maliciously.

Freddy's eyes widened, tears beginning to fall once again. "F-Foxy... please... I... I don't want to do it anymore..." he wept, his **sky blue** eyes pleading for mercy.

Foxy shook his head. "Aye, don't be a coward. I know you be ready fer this." Foxy retorted, a menacing growl following as he gripped the other's hips, positioning for his entrance. "Get ready, Freddy..."

Freddy shivered, looking into Foxy's eyes.

Were they really **red** before?

So long as he can remember... his eyes were the shade of the **citrine** gemstone... those happy, golden eyes that delighted the little audience below him, and even their circle of friends...

It was taken away by the **ruby**...

Another stream of tears fell down from the bear's **sapphire** eyes as Foxy rammed into him, without warning. Foxy gripped Freddy's hair to increase the pain, and to make him look at the fox in the eye.

Freddy cried, gripping the metal platform harder than before, as he closed his eyes, trying not to feel the pain. Freddy tried enduring the pain for as long as it may last.

He could still remember it clearly... those hurting words that came shooting out of his mouth...

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"F-Freddy!! No!!" Chica yelled, struggling from Freddy's grasp upon her wrists, tears coming out of her eyes as she looked at him, her **tourmaline** eyes frightened and terrified. _

_"Shh, Chica... this will only be for a while."_

_"N-No!! PLEASE, FREDDY!!"_  

_"You've got no manners, chicken lady."_

_"F-FREDDY, STOP!!"_

_Freddy and Chica's eyes widened as they glanced at the person at the back, who shouted the name._

_Freddy grinned perversely, still gripping Chica's wrists above her head. "Oh, Bonnie... you're too late. Your princess is mine now~" he purred, nuzzling Chica's neck, making her whimper in fear._

_Bonnie's **garnet** eyes widened, fear overpowering anger. "F-Freddy, no... D-Don't do it..." the bunny pleaded, tears starting to flow down from his eyes as he looked at this depressing sight in front of him. _

_Chica sobbed, hiccuping, with closed eyes. "B-Bonnie, save me...!" she shouted softly, still sobbing while shaking her head._

_Freddy smirked at Bonnie. "What? Are you perhaps... **jealous**?" Freddy teased, groping Chica's waist, then caressing it softly, which made her yelp in surprise. _

_Bonnie lowered his head, the tears still flowing from his cheeks, dropping to the ground. "Why, Freddy...? Why...?" he wept, his voice cracking out of pure sadness. "W-We thought we could trust you..."_

_Freddy's grin widened as he started to remove Chica's bib, which was the result of Chica's violent shaking of hair. Her blonde hair was messy, flying this way and that. "N-NO!! FREDDY, PLEASE!!" she pleaded again, but it went unheard._

_Just as he was about to slip off her yellow dress, though..._

_"LANDLUBBER!!"_

_Freddy clicked his tongue, looking through the corner of his eye. Ah, that annoying fox. He and the bon was always there to 'save the day' whenever he just wants to have 'fun'._

_Freddy, without even letting go of Chica's wrists, turned his head around, glaring intensely at Foxy. "What now, you mangy mutt?" he asked in annoyance, gripping the girl's wrists even tighter. "Trying to ruin all the fun?!"_

_"This isn't 'fun', Freddy!" Bonnie exclaimed. "'Don't do these things because you are too young'... don't you remember saying that to the kids?!"_

_"You be hurting someone important to ye, Fred!! Can't you at least see that?!" Foxy added, his **golden** hook pointing to the terrified and crying Chica. _

_Freddy, after a moment of silence, let go of Chica, who backed away quickly, hugging herself, looking terrified. The bear then advanced towards the two other men, who backed away one step._

_Freddy glared, grinning. "Someone important...?" he muttered, a hint of anger and disappointment in his voice. "Someone... IMPORTANT?!"_

_Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy widened their eyes. What was Freddy thinking now?_

_Freddy clenched his teeth in anger. "Do you really think... that all of this is important?!" he raised his voice, pointing to their own faces in the shape of masks. "We're all gonna be like this someday!! We're just useless, pesky animatronics, being used as substitutes for those lazy humans!!"_

_"Freddy, don't say that!"_

_"Don't say what, Bonnie? Don't say what?! It's been twenty years that we've spent in this hellhole!! Twenty years, doing all of that bullshit!! Twenty years of entertaining those pesky little rascals!!"_

_"Freddy..."_

_"SHUT UP, CHICA!!" the bear whipped his head to the girl's direction, who was already crying, terrified of all the yelling. "DON'T YOU GET TIRED OF DOING ALL OF THAT!?!? SINGING, PLAYING, ENTERTAINING THOSE LITTLE IDIOTS?!!?"_

_"Freddy, that be enough!!"_

_"Enough?! ENOUGH?!?! Well, what about you, Foxy?! I know you were getting tired of all this shit!!"_

_"What...? No, no, don't mention that---!"_

_"That incident...?" Freddy grinned devilishly. "That incident... where you bit that little boy in the brain...?"_

_"Freddy, stop it already!!"_

_"It's true! He bit that child on purpose!! Because he already **hates** being with us!! He's **tired** of being with us!! He **doesn't want** to be with us anymore!!" _

_Tears cascaded out of Foxy's eyes, his yellow eyes staring at Freddy's **citrine** colored eyes. _

_"That isn't true, Fred!!"_

_"Oh, keep denying it Foxy! You were once **a gem who shone out into the audience** , who **shines like the sun** , who kept **delighting** all those little demons, but look at you now! Just **another metal who lost its luster**!! What else more can you prove you aren't mad about everything?!" _

_"STOP IT ALREADY, FREDDY!"_

_"Stop what, Bonnie?! Everything I said was true, anyway!! We're allgoing to be like Foxy someday! Abandoned, unloved... WHAT ELSE CAN YOU NAME OF IT?!!?!"_

_Sobs and weepings filled the room they were in. Freddy was getting too far, Foxy thought, but her kept those words inside anyway. He was too weak to speak because of all the crying._

_Freddy smirked, then stood up. "If you didn't ruin the mood, I wouldn't have had vented on you three..." he said in a calm demeanor, standing up from where he was seated at and walked towards the door. "I'm not done with you, Chica." he added, glancing at Chica, grinning maliciously before walking out of the room._

_Chica sniffed, picking up her bib and put it back on. "Freddy... he was getting too far this time..." she muttered, wiping away the tears which kept on flowing down._

_Bonnie and Foxy kept silent. They couldn't help but think about all the things the bear had said to them._

_Then, suddenly, after a minute of silence, Bonnie spoke up. "...Were Freddy's eyes really **golden** before...?" it was merely a soft mutter that came out of the bunny's mouth, but the two others managed to hear him. _

_"I just... Freddy's eyes aren't **citrine** colored." _

_Chica gasped._

_"D-Does that mean..."_

_Foxy nodded._

_"Freddy's eyes are **sapphire**." _

_What they didn't know was, while they were having their sad conversation, Freddy was camped secretly just beside the door, listening._

**_Citrine..._ **

_Was it really his **eye color**?_

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Freddy sobbed. That memory... it was simply **awful**.

Why had he done that? That question always had to cross Freddy's mind. Why had he done that? Why had he said all those awful things?

Why to _his friends_?

Freddy glanced at the fox, weakly turning his head's direction towards the thrusting pirate. His eyesight was in a blur because of the tears and the weakness he felt. He couldn't see Foxy clearly, but he could tell that he wasn't done with the thrusting.

After noticing that Foxy had let go of his hair, Freddy laid his head on the pillow, his **sapphire** eyes staring nonchalantly upon the ceiling. _This wasn't the first time... I hope it would be the last..._ he thought, still glancing at the ceiling.

He could feel his body moving up and down on the bed, because Foxy was going to a much more inhuman pace. Freddy closed his eyes, trying not to mind the pain... but it was unbearable. The tears couldn't help but flow out of his eyes.

When he closed is eyes, though, he got another vision again...

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"WAAAAHHH!!!"_

_The sound of a little girl crying echoed around the pizzeria as boys and girls turned their heads to the direction of the stage. "T-Tina!!" the girls and boys shouted as they ran towards the said stage._

_What they saw made their mouths gape open..._

_There was Freddy, with a menacing grin upon his face, his **golden** eyes eyeing the various children that surrounded the place. There, gripped by one of his gloved hands, was a little girl, by the name of Tina. _

_Freddy chuckled darkly. "Why hello there, children!" he greeted rather 'cheerfully', albeit there was a rather sinister tone in his voice. "Were you looking for... her?" he asked grimly, pointing to Tina, who was crying._

_A girl with long, brown, wavy hair and blue eyes pointed to Freddy while shaking. "F-F-Freddy, please!! L-Let her g-g-go!!" she stuttered, tears starting to flow from her eyes._

_Freddy only smirked at this. "Aww... are you concerned for your friend, Frenilla?" he pretendingly asked nicely as he tightened his grip on the girl's hair, making her sob even more. "No thanks. She was too rude... she deserves to be punished."_

_"But-But Freddy!! She just wanted to touch you!" a little boy exclaimed from the crowd._

_"So what?!" he yelled, making the whole group of children weep in surprise. "It's still rude to just come upon the stage and interrupt the performance! Do you understand that, children?!"_

_The children could only weep a bit loudly, especially Tina, who was covering her face in shame._

_Freddy glared. "You children should be taught a lesson." he simply stated. His gloved hands then threw Tina upon the ground, earning a nice, loud thump. He then disappeared into the backstage after that._

_The children's sobs could be heard echoing in the entire room. "Tina, are you okay?" Frenilla, the girl from earlier, asked as she patted the girl on the shoulder._

_Tina sniffled. "I-I'm fine, Freni..." she replied, standing up._

_And so, the children decided: they will not tell their parents about this. They would just have to lie and then voila! It was as if nothing happened._

_And they vowed to each other:_

_"We shall not talk to Freddy Fazbear again."_

_" **Temporarily.** " _

**_\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_ **

Why had he done this...?

A waterfall of tears had already fallen from his eyes as he quietly sobbed. "I'm so sorry..." it was merely a whisper that came from the bear's lips.

"What was that...?"

Freddy's eyes widened.

He then felt Foxy's hand grip him rather harshly, making him wince in pain. "You be doin' some things that be incredibly wrong in the past, and didn't even ask forgiveness, but... now?"

"You're asking forgiveness? Now that it's **too late**?"

Freddy's eyes widened even more.

" **Unacceptable.** "

And with that said, Foxy smashed the bear's head against the platform, gripping his hair firmly in place, making Freddy exclaim in the extreme pain.

Foxy leaned into Freddy's ear. "What a pathetic idiot you are, Fred." he grinned, his blood red eyes staring into the corners of Freddy's teary eyes.

"It's too late to apologize, Freddy. Everything is too late now. Bonnie will think you are faking again, Chica will think you are joking, and the kids have vowed to **never** talk to you again. Even I think you are just doing this to take advantage of me."

Freddy's widened eyes squeezed shut, tears flowing down much more faster than before.

" **Everybody hates you now...** "

Freddy whimpered upon hearing those words.

Foxy groaned, and with one last thrust, Foxy released deep inside him once again, the pain inside Freddy increasing by the second.

**_Everybody hates you now..._ **

...Was he such a fool...?

As soon as Foxy pulled away from Freddy, it came to the bear's mind that relief should be washing over him, but no. There was still doubt inside his mind. About what Foxy had said.

Foxy stood up from the bed, putting his garments back on before walking toward the door.

He took one last glance at Freddy, grinning.

" **You were once a gem who shone out into the audience, who shines like the sun, who kept delighting all those little kids, but now... you're just a gem who lost its luster. And there's no way you can ever shine back.** "

He chuckled darkly before leaving the room.

Freddy panted, tired of the pain inside him. Semen popped out of his oh-so-ever excited member, splashing it all over the bed, the floor, and some on his body.

**_Foxy was right..._ **

**_I was a gem who shone brightly to the kids... But I lost my luster..._ **

**_And there was no way..._ **  

**_...No way... to ever make it become lustrous again._ **

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, Foxy is raping Freddy here in the fanfic. I'm going to tell you that the characters here are human, with the interpretations of kawacy (Freddy and Foxy) and gatanii69 (Bonnie and Chica). This was originally posted on Wattpad a long time ago, but got deleted for various reasons.
> 
> Oh, and one more thing. I know Foxy didn't cause the bite of 87'. It's just that, Foxy followed Fredbear's steps when he was possessed and bit the child on the brain.
> 
> If you guys are here reading it now, thank you so much! I'm glad you actually got here to the end. I'm happy to share my fanfics to all of you out there.
> 
> Welp, TanteiCzarinaMae is out of here, folks!


End file.
